


A Simple Cure

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: When Watson catches a cold, Holmes looks after him.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Simple Cure

Holmes woke to the sound of violent coughing, followed by the blowing of a nose. He opened his eyes to see Watson trying to settle himself back down, looking thoroughly miserable. 

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked. 

“It seems I have caught a cold from my patients,” Watson replied weakly. “I feel awful.” 

Holmes kissed Watson’s forehead gently, finding it warm. “You have a slight fever,” he said. “You must try to sleep some more, my sweetheart.” 

Watson gave a tiny smile. “Are you going to look after me?” 

“I shall try,” Holmes replied. “Get some rest.” 

Watson nodded and closed his eyes. 

Moving as carefully and quietly as he could, Holmes got out of bed. He put on his dressing gown then left the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him. He had an idea of something that would help Watson feel better, but that could wait until the doctor had got some more sleep. First, he would fetch some water for Watson, then have his own breakfast. 

It was several hours later when Holmes heard signs of movement from the bedroom. He left off the experiment he was conducting and descended to the kitchen. After some minutes, he was back, carrying a mug. 

“How are you feeling now, John?” he asked as he entered the bedroom. 

Watson looked at him. “Rotten.” 

“I have something for you that might help.” Holmes placed the mug upon Watson’s bedside table, then went round to settle himself atop the covers on his side of the bed. 

“What is it?” Watson asked, manoeuvring himself into a sitting position. 

“Hot lemon and honey,” Holmes replied. “My nanny used to make it whenever I had a cold.” 

Watson picked up the mug and took a sip. “It is marvellous for the throat. Thank you, Sherlock.” 

“You’re welcome, dearest.” 

There was silence for a few minutes while Watson drank, and Holmes watched. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” Holmes asked. 

“Could you read to me a little?” 

“Of course.” 

Watson passed over his book from his bedside table. A little slowly, Holmes began to read. 

Once he had finished drinking, Watson snuggled up to Holmes’s side. Holmes put an arm around his husband’s shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. He continued to read until Watson fell asleep.


End file.
